


Annie and Loki(s)

by WoodeSeren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avenger Loki, Fear, Gen, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Poor Loki, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodeSeren/pseuds/WoodeSeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Coneycat's Lonely Way Back Home. Seriously, read the entire series. It is phenomenal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie and Loki(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lonely Way Back Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041349) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> Firstly, don't look at this picture, go read the fic. 
> 
> Secondly, I cannot believe I am actually posting this. I have never done fanart before (clearly for good reason) but was inspired to because of both the complete awesome that is Coneycat's writing and the fact that I feel so bad for Annie in this story (the fact that she can stay so awesome in the midst of what must be terrible worry is remarkable). I apologize for the mess that is A!Loki's attire, Annie's weird proportions, and the fact that H!Loki looks like a lost puppy. I promise not to quit my day job.

[](http://s231.photobucket.com/user/courtn32/media/c57e1609-b148-4da6-bbbc-cc3f2d84b04f_zps02c8e9c3.jpg.html)


End file.
